


【白居】养个掌上明朱·小别离（下丨完结）

by greentreasure



Category: RPS, 宇龙, 白宇/朱一龙 - Fandom, 白居, 白朱 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greentreasure/pseuds/greentreasure
Summary: 标题：养个掌上明朱配对：白宇/朱一龙（斜线有差，攻受有别）背景：春节系列短文警告：当然是温情向；不完全考据，没有太清楚捋过时间线，谢绝KY，ooc都是我的，他们是彼此的。
Kudos: 4





	【白居】养个掌上明朱·小别离（下丨完结）

**Author's Note:**

> *从露脸到全副武装只露眼睛，中间究竟发生了什么？

朱一龙被白宇开过光的何止是嘴，还有身体的其他部位。  
比如，在白宇吻上来的时候，他不仅接住了，还积极地回吻过去，迫不及待想要品尝对方口中的味道。  
白宇眼中的笑意流泻出来，落到朱一龙身上就变成了钩子，撩着朱一龙主动脱了一件又一件的衣服，扔到地板上和玫瑰花瓣砸在一起。  
“我今天光是扯花瓣了，这不，又扯光了一枝玫瑰。”白宇松开接吻，盯着朱一龙笑，还凑到朱一龙脖颈处闻了闻舔了舔，故作骄奢，满足道，“荆棘玫瑰。”  
“……”朱一龙想直接给他一拳，可惜手挥出来，就变成了搂住白宇的脖子，“你可以不说话。”  
白宇笑得缠绵，一口答应：“我不说话，那哥哥你说。”  
“我……说什么？”朱一龙被白宇在身上点火，气息不匀，思路也不清。  
“随便说什么。”白宇甩了一句，就专心埋伏在朱一龙的脖颈处开始舔舐。朱一龙还要出镜，不好在这些要露面的地方留下痕迹。白宇相当遗憾，不甘心地舔了又舔，忍了又忍才没有用牙齿去叼一口啜一口。  
朱一龙“嗯”了一声，粗喘着和白宇商量：“我，我我也可以不说话。”  
这次白宇没有回答，而是亲吻舔舐的路线下移，含住朱一龙的胸前凸起，轻轻啃咬了一口。  
朱一龙下意识哎呀了一声，脱口而出“轻点”。  
听到白宇的坏笑，朱一龙身上的潮红蔓延到脸上，只觉得大事不妙，搞不好今晚他不晓得要被动说多少话呢。  
……但他说话，总比白宇说话好多了——白宇也不晓得什么时候开始的毛病，总是要在床上挑着浪话说个不停，非得把朱一龙逼得吻住他不放才行。  
“老公大不大？”“老公是不是特别棒？”这种类似的话，简直让朱一龙觉得耳朵快要烧穿了，却又架不住白宇一噘嘴的委屈撒娇模样，只恨自己身体比心肠还软，无法自拔地迎合着白宇填满自己。  
朱一龙乐观地想着，完全没有意识到白宇已经打定主意要逼他亲口说出更加羞耻的内容。  
两人各怀了较劲的心思，把本来久别温存的局面变成了爱的搏斗。  
朱一龙下定决心无论白宇如何弄自己，都要忍住不叫唤。而伏在他身上耕耘的白宇一心想着逼他龙哥放浪形骸，越发卖力。  
这卖力，不仅仅是亲吻和手指的游动，他的腿也不安分地抵着朱一龙摩挲个不停，就连脚趾头都有了用武之地，搔着朱一龙的脚心。  
朱一龙浑身如被星火燎原，感觉不上不下，忍不住挣扎，又被白宇牢牢压住腰侧，反而变成了与白宇所作所为的呼应。  
与往常一样，白宇净在朱一龙的敏感点上招呼，很快撩出朱一龙的喘息；与往常不同，他从不在朱一龙的敏感点上流连，打完招呼就游走别处。  
朱一龙被白宇推在满足的边缘摁着摩擦，很快就滋生出了熟悉的空虚，又因为白宇的一触及走的操作而觉得越发空虚。  
尤其是当他的囊袋被白宇含住舔舐时，腰肢忍不住微弱地抽搐，将渴望的感觉鞭辟入里。  
他仰躺着，下意识夹紧双腿，又被白宇大角度撑开扣在两边，袒露出了逐渐饱胀的囊袋和早已站立起来的性器。  
……自己像个广角圆规的想象窜入朱一龙的脑海，他羞耻地伸手捂住眼睛，已经尽力去忽略自己浑身火烧一般的热度。  
白宇还要给他的空虚和羞耻火上浇油。  
当后穴被温热的柔软触及时，朱一龙骤然猛烈挣扎，硬生生挣脱了白宇的压制，一溜烟爬下床，瞪着白宇。  
白宇跪在床上，舔了舔嘴唇，望着朱一龙不说话，眼神赤裸裸在朱一龙的性器和眼睛之间来回。  
“……”朱一龙对白宇不说话的保证又爱又气，恼羞成怒地说了一个字，“脏……”  
以前的性事中，他们都很注意清理，就算相互口对方，也都是做好细致的清洁，避免同性恋会出现的任何问题。而即使大部分时候他们不戴套，也都及时清理。  
现在朱一龙从外面风尘仆仆回来，还没来得及洗澡，本以为白宇会速战速决，哪想到白宇直接来了这一出。  
白宇的表情分明是乐意至极，朱一龙却觉得会脏到了白宇，二话不说就转身冲进了浴室。  
热水还没把镜面蒸出雾气，白宇晃着自己的勃起也进来了。  
朱一龙刚打好了沐浴露，冷不防被白宇紧紧抱住。  
他几乎无奈了：“小白，我先洗澡。”  
白宇不说话，依然抱着他，手指还不安分地在他的小腹上游走，裹了玫瑰花刺的下巴就搁在他肩上，微微一侧，就叼着他的耳尖不放。  
这架势，分明就在逼朱一龙求他说话。  
“……”朱一龙也发了狠，就是死不开口求饶，自顾自抹着沐浴露，发狠地用沐浴花擦着腹股沟和双腿间。  
白宇却又给他抹起身体来，用自己的胸膛和腹部帮他搓背。  
朱一龙就感觉一根灼热的硬物抵在自己的股沟之间进出，还因为沐浴露的润滑作用而顺畅无比。  
……由于白宇实在没有更进一步的动作，朱一龙差点咬牙切齿，洗澡就洗澡，谁忍不住谁尴尬！  
然而那根硬物逐渐入侵后穴，甚至被手指掰开股丘闯进去半个头部的时候，朱一龙开始痛恨自己被白宇开过光的身体——竟然这么熟悉到自发适应白宇的插入。  
白宇偏偏还不深入，就是闯一下点个头，又滑出来，轻轻拍了拍朱一龙的臀部，又绕到他面前，半蹲下来给他清洗大腿根部。  
朱一龙简直不想低头去看白宇把脸怼到自己翘起的性器前，他都能感受到对方眼神中的炽热，染得他的性器越发坚硬。  
最令他无法忍受的是，白宇还伸出手指仔仔细细帮他揉搓，从性器顶端的冠状沟到囊袋后面，连带后穴的褶皱也被撑开，抹上了沐浴露。  
白宇的指尖仿佛带了电，兹得朱一龙起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，不止挠在他身上发痒，就连心头那点按捺下去的空虚也被撩了出来，令他双腿发软。  
关键部位的揉搓仿佛没有尽头。白宇一手就着沐浴露上下梳动朱一龙的性器，另一手打直了中指挤入了朱一龙的后穴抽插。  
朱一龙没想到洗个澡就演变成这样了，忍着喘息就是不说话。  
白宇也不说话，整间浴室只有热水流动的声音，模糊了镜面，也模糊了两人之间较量的心思。  
“小白……”当白宇的三根手指全部插入以后，朱一龙终于忍不住叫了出来。  
白宇以在他后穴敏感点上的摁压回应了他。  
朱一龙腿一软，慌忙弯腰扶住白宇半蹲着的肩膀。  
白宇抽回手指，站起来拉过莲蓬头又蹲下来给朱一龙冲洗。  
水流的热度和冲击将感官体验集中在了下半身，拼命勾引朱一龙体内的空虚。  
尤其是当水流顺着白宇又插入后穴的手指淌进去以后，刷动肠道柔软的内壁，刺激着性器的跳动，他几乎能清楚听到自己体内搅动的欲望发出了声响。  
“小白……”朱一龙这次再呼唤白宇，声线写满了哀求，“放过我……”  
白宇偏不。  
他调转莲蓬头，将带有冲击的水流对准了朱一龙的铃口浇灌，进一步放大了朱一龙的喘息，逼出了他的呻吟。  
朱一龙被刺激得忍不住伸手去挡，又被白宇用脸挤开，顿时为下半身被白宇牢牢掌控的感觉欲哭无泪。  
而白宇绝不说话的无动于衷分明紧紧把住了他的精神。  
前后相互关联而越加激烈的欲望打破了朱一龙先前的坚持，令他缴械投降。  
“小白……小白……给我，给我……”他自暴自弃，甚至带上了命令的语气，“快点……你赢了，快点给我！”  
白宇终于舍得站起来了，与朱一龙对视，如狼似虎的眼神搭配志得意满的笑容，看起来像饿狼面对到口的猎物：“心甘情愿？”  
朱一龙分不清自己的眼睛和后穴究竟哪个更湿润，结果回答白宇的问题时才发现自己的语气最湿润：“好小白，好老公，快满足我吧。”  
说完就是一捂脸，觉得自己果然还是在白宇面前才最放得开，各种想起就耳根滚烫的骚话张口就来。  
显然，白宇在他面前的各种反应也是最真实的——他一言不发，直接把朱一龙抱到盥洗台上坐着，先是继续替他口到他先泻了，才就着满嘴的精液又用舌头和嘴唇去给他的后穴做拓张。  
舌头和手指的触感完全不一样，和性器带来的感觉也大不相同。  
朱一龙今天已经彻底放开了，几乎是在白宇的舌头挤进后穴的同时就放声呻吟，满口“老公好棒”、“老公真行”叫得毫无顾忌。  
他大概是想通了，与其等着白宇用各种手段来逼问他，不如他先下手为强，来一招以退为进。  
白宇也猜到了他龙哥的想法，差点被他龙哥在这时候还要和他较量的心思逗笑，同时也被他龙哥满口自暴自弃的老公所取悦，口技越发炉火纯青，几乎就用舌头撬得他龙哥刚泻完的性器又颤巍巍站起来。  
“看来媳妇儿你确实想老公我了哈。”白宇凑过去亲了亲站起来的性器，接着就是用舌头抚慰饱胀不已的囊袋，张嘴含住就是一阵吮吸。  
“……”朱一龙直接双手捂住了自己的耳朵，不想听自己爽得不行的浪叫。  
白宇不给他再射一次的机会，将他的双腿架到自己肩上，下身插入了早已经松软湿润的后穴。  
后穴早就饥渴难耐，被填满以后直接咬住不放，甚至大有往里吸得更深的趋势。  
白宇前所未有地爽得不顾时慢时快的节奏，顺着被吸的感觉大力快速地抽插，也来不及去摩擦敏感点，就往更深处钻去。  
这架势简直就是耽美小说里的那种描写了——他龙哥要是ABO，他都能直接操得他龙哥发情打开生殖腔。  
不过现在朱一龙的样子和发情的ABO也没差多少，双手有气无力起巴着白宇的手臂，仰着脸放开了呻吟，含含糊糊都是在“小白”和“老公”之间转来转去地称呼。  
白宇被朱一龙叫得意乱情迷，什么都想不起来，也顾忌不了，弯腰凑到朱一龙肩间叼住噬咬，以求来抒发自己深爱不虞的心情。  
而他欲火上头，血气下涌，抽插越发势大力沉，顶得朱一龙几乎坐不住，双手滑下去撑住盥洗台的台面，也使不上力，摇摇欲坠地悬在白宇的性器上。  
等到白宇的性器越发胀大，进出都刮过朱一龙的敏感点，朱一龙终于笼不住自己的意识和反应，双腿在白宇的肩上挣扎着想要滑下来，舒缓后穴过于强烈的刺激。  
白宇正到紧要的关头，不容朱一龙挣脱，又被朱一龙的挣扎搅动得性器被肠肉绞紧，性器跳动着就要冲关而出。  
虽然有段时间没做也确实坚持不了多久，然而白宇还想再忍一下，咬紧牙关又挤着肠肉快速抽插，喘息和朱一龙的呻吟交织在一起，染红了两人即将涣散的眼神。  
再坚持一下就能直接将朱一龙操射……白宇的喘息越来越粗，感觉自己已经要压不住射精的冲动了。  
哪料到朱一龙再次被重重戳到敏感点以后，哭着媚叫了一声：“白哥哥轻点……”  
明明含糊不清的一句话，硬是把白宇听得脑子一片空白，下身精关失守，在朱一龙体内一泻千里。  
等他再清醒过来，才看到朱一龙不晓得什么时候也射了，将小腹溅得一塌糊涂。  
……  
朱一龙实在是没气力再来一次了，嗓子也喊沙了，对着白宇精神抖擞再次上下其手连求饶都说不出。  
还好白宇没有丧心病狂到一次性讨回所有的新婚之夜，把他龙哥清理干净了抱床上放下，自己跑去厨房给他龙哥煮饺子。  
然而朱一龙自己不安分，又爬起来跑厨房去看白宇煮饺子。  
饺子还在锅里浮沉，两人搂搂抱抱也在接吻中浮沉。  
这次很温存，也很理智，在饺子煮漏之前，他们都默契地停住了。  
至少朱一龙是这么认为。  
至于吃完饺子之后他又被白宇摁在洗手池旁来了一发，那就是另外的场面了。  
“咱们来运动消消食嘛~”白宇的理由找得朱一龙没法反驳，不管吃没吃饱都不敢说，就连困了也不能说……反正他说什么，白宇都能无缝衔接到新婚之夜上来。  
其实朱一龙也是半推半就，甚至愿意在称呼上配合白宇以更满足白宇心理上的需求。  
他确实跟白宇别离得有点久，又临近春节，难得思念饱满，去参加春晚三彩时又受了点惊吓，情绪正在起伏之际，白宇就过来了。  
离愁难免化为激情。  
也不管明天是不是还有工作，也不管身上是不是留了痕迹，朱一龙这一晚只想顺从白宇的任何安排，满足彼此小别胜新婚的浓情蜜意。  
白宇也难得放纵一次，不考虑任何，只想把他龙哥揉到自己骨血里，或者打上他龙哥独属于自己的烙印。  
……  
结果就是，朱一龙再次出门的时候，全副武装到了只露出眼睛。  
是的，白宇留给他的专属烙印，他也要霸道地只留给自己晓得，不是怕被看到爱的痕迹，就只是独占欲发作。  
有些人的别离可能是矛盾的催化剂；但他们俩不一样，从一见如故到日久生情，每一次的别离都是感情的调和剂，因为相互在意，所以更加珍惜。  
对他们而言，所有工作上的小别离都是在成全他们对未来更加坚定的爱意。  
毕竟，暂时的别离都只是他们携手前进的动力。


End file.
